Angel And Demon
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: This is a kingdom style of Kuroko No Basuke. Placed in an illusionary word with a theme of 'anything could happened'. pairing AOKURO and KISEKURO. AU Kingdom Setting!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in a fantasy illusionary world that the setting is'anything could happen'.

* * *

><p>The Two kingdom (Seirin and Touou) that from thousand years ago is in bad term for a reason that only the kings of each kingdom knew, finnaly choose to make peace because of a reason that only the kings of each kingdom knew. And to make sure that peace is going to last long, each kingdom had an agreement to engage one of the prince and princess each kingdom have.<p>

**-Seirin Kingdom- {Flower Garden}**

"Aaaahhh...I don't want this" said the pink princess of the Touou kingdom while pouting, still holding a cup of tea

"What is it...Momoi-san?"ask bluenette that sitting right across her. Maintaining his perfect poker face

"Why should I, of all people should get engaged to this pervert idiotic that actually a prince?"pointing at the man that sitting at top of a tree, eating apple without any proper manner for a royalty.

"Who said I wanted to marry you, ugly Satsuki?"answer the man that was the first prince of Seirin Kingdom, Aomine Daiki

"Well...Father said that you should marry Momoicchi since you guys are about the same age and a childhood friend"said blonde haired man that started to sit and eat blueberry filled sandwich

"No way! I want to marry Tetsu-kun!"said the first princess of Touou Kingdom, Momoi Satsuki while walking and hugging the third prince of Seirin Kingdom, Kuroko Tetsuya

"Momoi-san...I can't breathe..please let go of me"said Kuroko while holding Momoi hands that practicaly choking him

"Oh...Sorry I hug you too hard. But still, I would prefer Tetsu-kun over Dai-chan. Can't uncle change his mind?"

"That's Impossible. Father already swear that he won't force Kurokocchi to marry someone he didn't love. Because of late Mitsuki-san I think"said the blonde that actually Kuroko's step brother and Seirin's second prince, Kise Ryouta

Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Kuroko Tetsuya is Seirin Kingdom's Prince. But, Kuroko's mother is different from Aomine and Kise's. Aomine and Kise's mother is the Queen and Kuroko's mother is a concubine. It seems that Kuroko's mother is princess from the unknown land, and the king fell in love with her at first sight.

Of course being that kind of man the king is (Kiyoshi Teppei), when the king first met Kuroko's mother (Kuroko Mitsuki that is) he proposed to her right after he spill his tea on Mitsuki's dress when she's walking past the king. Without introducing himself,he ask her to marry him and being an airhead with so little presence, Kuroko Mitsuki accept his proposal without thinking twice. Since The king's parents already decide a partner for him, thus Kuroko's mother become a concubine. And then she's gave birth to Kuroko Tetsuya that splitting the same image as her. And that is the King's story about his fateful meeting with Kuroko's mother that he's so proud of (The story about The died of Kuroko's Mother I saved for another time.. When this story become a mix of 'anything that could happen')

"Ehhh...Tetsu-kun, didn't you love me?"

"I'm sorry but right now I'm more interested in studying than loving somebody. And I think, I could never find someone that could accept me...not with this kind of me"explain Kuroko while bowing towards Momoi

"With this kind of me?what are you talking about?"ask Momoi curious

"STOP!"said Kise and Aomine together

"W...what's the matter?"said Momoi startled

"This topic ends here. Tetsu,shouldn't you be practicing your archery?"said Aomine with serious face

"Oh..now that you mention it...Then, until next time"said the bluenette while standing and then bowing and say goodbye to them. Momoi only watch Kuroko's back as he walk away..

"Satsuki...Never you will ask about that matter to Tetsu again."said Aomine with sharp look and intimidating tone

"Yeah..Sorry Momoicchi,but this matter is counted as SS classed confidential secret of this kingdom. So even if it's Momoicchi...I'm sorry but the one that knows about this is only Father, me, Aominecchi, and Kurokocchi himself..."said Kise with a weak smile

"What? there is nothing that I don't know about Tetsu-kun! I have all of his data!"

"Yeah..but you can't read his potential don't you? Aomine

"Well..that's...that's true. But isn't that because of his super little pressence?"

"Hmm...that's only half true actually. Look, sorry but you have no right to know about Kurokocchi. Please...don't look more about this. If you know, it going to be a scandal for this kingdom"said Kise and then go away, followed by Aomine

"Wha...What the..."

"So it actually exist..information that I can't get...Even though I'm a first princess... SS type confidential informaton huh?"wishper Momoi

**-Seirin Kingdom- {Archery Field}**

There stood Kuroko...positioning himself to fire a arrow. He sigh and fire the arrow, but missed the target. He then sigh again and sit on the wooden floor and sighing again

"You're not concentrating...What happened?"Ask green haired man from the door while straightened his glasses

"Ah...Midorima-kun. You were visiting here? When did you come?"Ask Kuroko while standing up and bowing towards Teikou Kingdom third prince, Midorima Shintarou

**"**I'm just arrived. Anyway,what with that pathetic form of archery?you're not doing it right!I'm going to fix it"said Midorima with irritated look

"Straghten up your back! Your shoulder is shouldn't be like that! Oh god this has gotten troublesome. Here let me show you"said Midorima while taking another bow from the corner of the field and showing the right posture of archery to Kuroko

"Like this?"ask Kuroko while trying to imitate Midorima's form

"Relax your shoulder a little bit more...yeah like that"said Midorima while watching Kuroko fixing his form. After hearing that, Kuroko let go of the arrow and the arrow hit at the center of the target perfectly

"You have a good eye, so it's not so hard for you to hit the target perfectly once you got the right form"said Midorima while straighten his glasses again

"Thank you Midorima-kun..this has become a valuable lesson to me"said Kuroko while bowing again

"Your welcome..now I have to go and greet the king. See you later"said Midorima

"See you later"reply Kuroko and then Midorima go away, and Kuroko resume his archery practice. Remembering the form that Midorima had taught him, he continue to fire an arrow that hit at the same spot as before

"Excuse me, Kuroko-sama. I have something to tell you"said a woman from the door wearing a maid uniform.

"Yeah...What is it?"said Kuroko while walking towards the maid

"Please...Die"said the maid while holding a sword that hidden in her skirt,and suddenly attack Kuroko. Kuroko tried to dodge but the sword cut the flesh of his right hand. Blood flowing out while Kuroko's left hand try cover the wound.

"Who sends you?"ask Kuroko while bringing out a knife and positioned himself to attack that woman

"Hah!are you an idiot third prince?did you think that I would reveal who sends me here?and what you can do with that small knife?"

"Yes..I think that you would tell me who send you here"answer Kuroko calmly

"hahahahaha!you really an idiot!now DIE!"scream the woman while once again attack Kuroko. Aiming her sword at his heart. Kuroko once again dodge, but again unfortunately the sword cut the flesh of his shoulder. This one is more bigger than the one in the right hand. Kuroko hissed and then crouched

"I'm sorry about this"said Kuroko while crouching and drive the back of his knife to her stomach

"Uggh...damn you, cursed pri...nce"said the maid while slowly losing consciouness and then fainted. Kuroko lift and carry her towards the castle

**Seirin Kingdom {Castle Hallway}**

"Kurokocchi!what happened to you?"Ask Kise while rushing towards Kuroko

"No...it's nothing. More importantly, please treat her. She's only fainted though"said Kuroko while handing the woman in his arm to Kise

"What...who is this maid?why is she fainted?"ask Kise

"She tried to kill me. That's all."answer Kuroko

"Tetsu!I'm looking for you!where have you been?wait...this smell..Tetsu, you bleeding!what happened?"Said Aomine while walking towards Kuroko smilar to Kise before and suddenly his face turned dark

"Ah Aomine-kun.. Her sword...cuts me...twice. I'm sorry Aomine-kun,Kise-kun I feel lightheaded so excuse me"Said Kuroko then walk away towards his room. Left only Kise Aomine and the fainted maid at Kise's hand in the empty hallway. The hallway was silent until Aomine started a conversation

"Kise...what shape is the moon tonight?"ask Aomine serous

"hmm?It's crescent moon tonight. Don't tell me..."

"crescent moon huh? We don't know what will happened tonight. I report to father now. You should take that woman to the prison. Tetsu shouldn't have hurt her."said Aomine

"Kurokocchi is too nice...even to this woman who tried to assasinate him. Did we going to do it tonight?"ask Kise while leaning on nearby pillar

"Maybe. considering the amount of blood in his clothes...not that I mind. I already devoted my life to him, so I do everything it take to make him live"said Aomine while walking away from Kise

"Aominecchi...you can't speak about that openly. If Momoicchi hear you she's going to be broken hearted... "said while Kise smiling

" Don't worry...I have no intention whatsoever to marry Satsuki. I also going to talk about that to father. If I'm not here, Tetsu won't last long. Tetsu need two of us"

"I see...well that's true. Don't regret this decision later 'kay?"said Kise while blinking his eyes

"NO way...I never regret anything if its for Tetsu"then Aomine dissapear. Or more precisely, he jumped the castle's window

"Aominecchi!you're not allowed to jump inside the castle!"shout Kise to the running man in the yard below him

"Hahahahaha...don't you always do it too?"reply Aomine while waving his hand towards Kise

"well..That's true. Whatever...I think i should take this girl to prison before she wakes up"said Kise while humming and make his way down to the castle's dungeon

**Two hour later (07.15 p.m)**

**Seirin Kingdom {Kuroko's Room}**

**-Kuroko's POV- (I actually want to avoid writing story from only one person's point of view. But Kuroko's inner tought is quite important for understanding the story (that's because he didn't speak much)so...enjoy!)**

_That woman...her sword broke past the barrier surrounding me. What is actually this sword?. And she know my past. Cursed?well...from normal person point of view,maybe I could called cursed. Did tonight I have to do it?... I can't always be like this. I can't always make trouble to Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. But what can I do?this body just won't work the way I wanted... well, at least I'm still blessed._

Knock...Knock

"Kurokocchi It's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure...The door isn't locked"I reply softly. After I said that, the door opened. Revealing my blonde brother figure, along with a three maid bringing a few cup and plate and put them in the table of the balcony

"Let's eat together!"said Kise-kun cheerfully. Kise-kun takes my arms and guide me towards veranda.

"Oh...thank you. You guys can go now"I said while sitting. The maid the bow and leave. Then, I start to eat

"Kurokocchi...why is she attack you?"ask Kise-kun, opening a conversation. What a bad topic to start a conversation while eating

"Hm?who is this 'she'?"I said pretending don't know what Kise-kun is talking about

"Kurkocchi...don't be so mean. You know what I'm talking about"said Kise-kun while pretending to cry

"I don't know the reason why is she attacks me. She's only said that I'm a cursed prince. That's all"I said after swallowing a spoon full of rice

"Cursed?She knows about it?"ask Kise-kun surprised

"Yeah..It's seems so"I reply. The moment after I said that were silent. Only a sounds of chewing and gulping that could be heard. Kise-kun finished earlier than me and I finished about 10 minutes after Kise-kun.

"Kurokocchi...what happened to your barrier?"ask Kise-kun after I finished eating, taking a glass of water, I drink then answer him

"She pierced it"

"What?how?"

"Using this sword I think?"I said while showing him the sword that used by that maid

"A demonic sword huh?"said someone from the fence of the balcony. I immidiately look at the fence ad see my other brother, sitting at the fence

"Aomine-kun...You aren't allowed to climb inside the palace. Why can't you just enter normally from the door?"I said while gesturing him to sit with us

"No way...too far"said Aomine-kun while sitting and drink a water from my glass

"Then...what did you mean by demonic sword?"ask Kise-kun

"Well..it means demonic sword. Sword that had been enchanted a spell by a demon. But this toy can't possibly hurt you. Break through your barrier is one thing, but being hurted is impossible."said Aomine-kun playing with the sword

"Then why Kurokocchi is could be injured?"

"Ah...please don't worry. It's just me being clumsy"

"No...that's impossible. This is you we're talking about. Don't lie, we know you the best. I could only think that Tetsu's body is weakening."

"Well...you never showed a sign that you're body is weakening. So we never act"Said Aomine-kun again

"Ah...maybe I didn't te

BRAK!

"Tetsu-kun!"called someone from the door, the voice I recognized as Momoi-san. For a seconds, I heard Aomine-kun clicking his tounge and Kise-kun said _'here comes the noisy one'_. My imagination,maybe

"Momoi-san...what's wrong?"I said while stand up and walking towards her

"Let's take a walk at the garden!you know...it's romantic to look at the rose garden at night riightt?"ask Momoi san while clinging into my injured right arm. I hissed slightly because, when Momoi-san cling to me it made the wound sting. But of course it goes unnoticed to Momoi-san

"Sure...I see no harm in doing so"I said while escorting Momoi-san towards the rose garden

**Seirin Kingdom {Rose Garden}**

**Normal POV**

"Ughhhh..."

"What is wrong, Momoi-san? Did the rose garden didn't statisfy you? Or would you like to see the lily garden?"ask Kuroko. A hint of worry was heard in his usual monotonous voice. But his face showed nothing

"No...the rose was pretty. It's really romantic to walk with Tetsu-kun in here. But...you know, if these guys is not here it would be perfect!"said Momoi while pointing at three man that chattering about something pointless while walking perfectly three step behind Kuroko and Momoi

"Satsuki, don't point your finger at someone so close to you. It's rude"said Aomine while brushed off Momoi's hand

"Not that Aominecchi can say. His own attitude is the complete opposite of his last two words"said Kise while smirking

"You really should restudy your manner, Aomine. It doesen't fit your title as the first and crown prince"said Midorima while straighten his glasses

"Oh...shut up Midorima. I have no interest in becoming the king. Tetsu should be the king!"said Aomine while pulling Kuroko closer to him

"Yep...Aominecchi is not fit to be the king. Of course, I also didn't fit to be a king. Kurokocchi is the best y'know...he is kind,strong,sometimes stubborn,have a cute bed hair,his personality is cute too! Also...also...

"You're getting out of topic"remind Midorima

"And what did Tetsu's bed hair have something to do with being a king?"ask Aomine

"Well...his bed hair is really cute right Aominecchi?"

"Well..you could say so"

"What..what?is Tetsu-kun bed hair is that cute?"ask Momoi joining their conversation

"Yeah!Kurokocchi bed hair is the cutest!"answer Kise while showing thumbs up

"Uwahh...I want to see Tetsu-kun's bed hair!"said Momoi while jumping a little

"That's not going to happen...the person that have seen Kurokocchi's bed hair is only me,Aominecchi and the late Mitsuki-san!.."said Kise proud

"You guys...will you please stop conversing with my bed hair as a topic?my bed hair is not cute or good to see"said Kuroko that have been silent all this time

"ehhh..."whine Kise

"No more conversation about my hair. And will you guys please go? Momoi-san is seems bothered by you guys too"said Kuroko calmly even though there's a hint of anger and embarassment in his voice

"Kurokocchi so straight. Well that's allright. Let's go Aominecchi, Midorimacchi"said Kise. They turn around and begin to walk. As they take a few step,

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKHHHHH"scream Kuroko. Kuroko's fell to his knee and begin sweating a cold sweat. Face twisted with pain. And he circled his arm, like trying to hug his back

"KUROKOCCHI!" "TETSU!" "TETSU-KUN" "KUROKO!" said Kise,Aomine,Momoi,and Midorima stimultaneusly

"No way!Kise!deploy a barrier around us!let's go!we have to move!sorry Midorima,Satsuki but this is Tetsu's personal matter so I can't tell you what happening right now"Aomine said while carrying the pained Kuroko in his arm and standing behind Kise. Kise then wishper a soft '_I'm Sorry_' then stretched his arm. Suddenly the three of them vanish. Like dissapear into the darkness.

To Be Continue...

* * *

><p>Okay... I warned you(the ilusionary world thing). this is going to become crazy with fantasy theme...well, English is not my first language so if I done something wrong in this story just tell me. I do my best to fix it. Review please!( oh yeah..I planned this to be a two-shot ). and sorry for Teppei Kiyoshi fan because I paired him with my OC (Kuroko Mitsuki)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKHHHHH"scream Kuroko. Kuroko's fell to his knee and begin sweating a cold sweat. Face twisted with pain. And he circled his arm, like trying to hug his back

"KUROKOCCHI!" "TETSU!" "TETSU-KUN" "KUROKO!" shout Kise,Aomine,Momoi,and Midorima stimultaneusly

"No way!...Kise!deploy a barrier around us!let's go!we have to move!sorry Midorima,Satsuki but this is Tetsu's personal matter so I can't tell you what happening right now"Aomine said while carrying the pained Kuroko in his arm and standing behind Kise. Kise then wishper a soft '_I'm Sorry_' then stretched his arm and chanted something like a spell. And no less than three seconds, suddenly the three of them vanish. Like dissapear into the darkness.

"What just happened?"Momoi tone was of an surprised and unexpected. Of course, her childhood friends just dissapeared right before her eyes

"Ahh...I may know and might not know about this turn of event"said Midorima straight faced. A moment of surprise only hit him when Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko gone from his sight

"What do you mean, Midorin?"ask Momoi while still fazed at what happened

"Well...I could understand. Because we of the Teikou Kingdom is the same kind as the royalty of this kingdom. But what I don't understand is for what reason did Kise, no Aomine command Kise to deploy a barrier. Normal person couldn't seen it,and They should have known that I'm is the same kind as them"said Midorima while staightened his glasses. Trying to figure out something

"What are you talking about. What is this 'it' you're talking about? Please explain this, Midorin!"

"I have no choice, since you have seen them dissappear. Momoi you can keep a secret right?and don't you even dare to leak this information, that is if you want me to explain. It's a S Class Confidential secret of my Teikou kingdom. Of course,exposing this information to you is also mean that I'm exposing Seirin kingdom's secret. Can I trust you?"ask Midorim

"Sure...of course you could trust me."answer Momoi without hesitation

"Well then, let me tell you that what I'm about to say is not a lie or joke whatsoever. Please don't ask anything. Just listen and believe"

"We, the royalty of Seirin and Teikou kingdom is a long acquintance. But that is because the smilarities that we shared. We are...we're not a human. We are the being that you may said a Vampire. But that's not all. We, or the prince and princess that have a direct blood of the king running through our veins is blessed"explain Midorima

"Blessed?what do you mean?"

"No interruption"

"Yes...I'm sorry"

"Now, continuing. We are blessed by angel. One prince or princess, is blessed by one of the angel. Be it normal angel or archangel. That's why, every night when we can see the moon, wings sprout on our back. But only our kind –vampire- can see our wings. It likes proof that we are true son or daughter the current king. Well, we could also fly but it would attract a lot of attention so we usually use magic. And one of those so magic is the one Kise just used. Well, we normally just use the barrier spell but there are different kind of magic spell that could be used."

"Ehh...so the rumour is really true."said Momoi speechless

"Rumour?what rumour?"

"That the people of Teikou Kingdom use magic and because of that they can win every war"said Momoi nonchalantly

"That's only half true. We cannot use our power in direct sunlight"

"But Midorin is fine in direct sunlight right?"

"I said power Momoi. Of course we are fine. We are different from vampire that's written in legend. We are not practicullary thirsty with blood. But our body cannot survive without drinking blood. So putting aside my wish, we need to drink blood. That's where we put this fang of ours to use"Midorima said while showing Momoi his fang

"And you can drink blood from anybody?"

"yes. I can drink blood from anybody. That should goes to Aomine,Kise,and Kuroko too. And, we can win all our war is because of Akashi's data and strategy"said Midorima proud

"Akashi-kun nee...I'm not too fond of him"said Momoi while looking away

"Everybody said that a lot"said Midorima while straightened his glasses

"hmm...and then, what kind of magic that Kise-kun just use?"

"It's a barrier that makes us invisible. I only saw a little but I think, I saw Aomine flaped his wings. So I'm sure that they are still inside the palace"said Midorima

"What do you mean?"

"This palace is protected by a barrier that set to forbid any flying vampire go in in and out the palace and making any flying vampire inside the palace invisible. And for your information, the one that set this barrier up is Kuroko."

"Eh?why Tetsu-kun?"

"because he is strong with magic power. But his body didn't support his potential, so he is becoming a sheltered prince. No citizen of the Seirin Kingdom ever saw his face. It's really unfortunate. Because it's really rare for someone to be strong in magic power. Even he put this kind of barrier in Teikou Kingdom"explain Midorima

"Really?you guys really are something. But why is Dai-chan,Kise-kun,and Tetsu-kun is dissapearing using another barrier? From what I get, there shouldn't be any problem as long as they stay inside this barrier. And they cannot get out as long as this barrier here still up. Unless if this barrier is breaking apart"said Momoi calculated all the data that she just get

"That is impossible. If the barrier here is breaking apart that also mean that the barrier in my kingdom is already shattered into pieces. I haven't recived any contact from Teikou, so that is impossibe."

"Because it's harder to maintain barrier that were far?"

"Teikou Kingdom is not that far from here, but yes that is the reason...as always, you're really good handling and calculating information. Not even surprised by the amount of the impossible thing in the information I just told you"said Midorima surprised

"Well...seeing is believing right? About 10 minutes ago, I just saw something outrageous and impossible right before my eyes. So I have gotten used to it"

"Well...that's true."

"Anyway, where did Dai-chan,Kise-kun,and Tetsu-kun goes to? Tetsu-kun's screaming like he is in deep pain"

"No clue"answer Midorima while walk away. Leaving the wondering Momoi alone in the beautiful rose garden.

_"But, I never saw Kuroko's wings before. Did it have something to do with this?Should I report to Akashi about this?Akashi took quite a liking to Kuroko too after all."_wishper Midorima while walking towards the castle main gate

**Seirin Kingdom {Aomine's room}**

**About 10 minutes after Midorima and Momoi conversation**

"Khhh...Akh..."

"Testu.."

"Kurokocchi.."

"It...It's allright Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Khhh...my body is only...acting a bit"said Kuroko while trying to supress his scream. Cold sweat was running all over his face

"Allright my ass...your body is not going to hold if you keep on suppressing it"Aomine said while sitting on his king sized bed

"Ghhhh...It's all...right. I can hold this"

"Why is God so unfair?Kurokocchi is a nice guy. He is kind and caring. Why, of all people Lucifer* have to choose him!?"ask Kise

"The hell I know! In the night of the blessing, Lucifer suddenly appear and say some shit like 'I like this boy' and 'I personaly will bless him. Be thankful you human' or something along that line. I also didn't remember much. And because of that, Mitsuki-san is dead now"answer Aomine half sad and half angry

"Aominecchi...Are you angry?"

"Yeah.."

"To who?"

"To myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know okay...stop asking unnecesarry question,Kise!"shout Aomine and that makes the situation more grim. The only thing that could be heard is Kuroko gasping breath

"Did...you think Raphael blessing is what prevent Kurokocchi from becoming a demon?"Ask Kise not sure

"Yeah I think so...But look at Tetsu's back. His wings is like that. That also proof, that Raphael blessing is not enough"said Aomine while pointing at Kuroko's back. There are a pair of wings. But the wings is different from Aomine and Kise. While the two of them had a pure white pair of wings, Kuroko's left wing is black while his right wings is white.

"I think it's almost time..."Kise said while continue to look at Kuroko

"Yeah...Kise, prepare one more barrier. We have Midorima in here after all. Of course, he could smell it"

"Sure"Kise said while chanting a spell and create layered barrier around them.

"Tetsu...can you stand?"ask Aomine while helping Kuroko to stand

"I...I can"Kuroko said while trying to stand, helped with Aomine that support his body. Kuroko then standing, but still clutching at Aomine's clothes

"Here we go..."said Aomine. Then he bite his own lips and letting the blood flow from his lips. Ignoring the pain, he connected his bleeding lips to Kuroko's soft one. Kuroko's surprised expression could be seen, but he opened his own lips and let Aomine's blood flowed into his mouth and drink it. They continue to stay in that position for about 5 minutes before Kise's barrier started to crumble

"I'm sorry Aominecchi...I cannot hold this anymore!"said Kise, then the barrier completly destroyed. Revealing the exhausted Kise, and the 'kissing' Aomine and Kuroko. Before them there stood three person. The one in the very front, have a red hair and hecterochromatic eyes. The one in his left is purple haired man that munching some snacks and the last one is green haired man with glasses and taped finger. The figure that Aomine and Kise know as Teikou Kingdom princes. Akashi Seiijurou, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Midorima Shintarou looking at them.

Midorima had this shocked look, Murasakibara for once stop munching his snack and Akashi looking at them knowing fully what is going on right now. Aomine break off their 'kiss' and focused his looks towards the Teikou Kingdom princes. Kuroko, that don't know anything about what happened look towards the trio of Teikou and realization hit Kuroko

"Akashi-kun,Murasakibara-kun,Midorima-kun"Kuroko said while looked a little bit surprised

"hmmm...can you tell me what happening right now?"ask Murasakibara clueless

"Shit...It's not yet done!why did you guys have to interfere?no...it's allright. I'm also starting to lose strength. Kise change with me!"Order Aomine while chanting another barrier. But this time, only around Kise and Kuroko

"What are you talking ab..."Midorima's word is being cut by Akashi

"Quiet Shintarou. I belive that Daiki will be the one that will explain this to us"Akashi said while looking at Kise and Kuroko that invisible, but not to Akashi. Akashi could see Kise and Kuroko clearly as they started to 'kissing' again

"Like you to say.."wishper Aomine

"Okay"Midorima said. Aware of the fact that Akashi know and could see all that happening in that barrier. Not that Midorima can't guess what happen after seeing unbeliveable scene (Kuroko and Aomine kissing inside layered barrier). 'as expected of Akashi' think Midorima

"Sorry to dissapoint you guys, but right now, wait about 5 minutes until Kise and Tetsu is done with their bussiness. From there, I can tell you what happening right now"Aomine said while having trouble composing himself. The truth that somebody know Kuroko's biggest secret doesen't sit well with him. Five minutes has passed. Kuroko and exhausted Kise is coming out form the barrier

"Now...will you please explain this?"Ask Midorima unpatient. Out of his character

"Hhhh...I will explain this. But please keep this a secret. Shit, old man would be mad at me"Aomine said while scratching his head

"Putting the unnecesary comment aside, go ahead."Akashi said while sit at sofa not too far from them. Then they all started to sit face to face. Only Kuroko excused himself because Aomine told him to

"Tetsu...go take a walk or something. After 5 or 10 minute, you can go back here."

"Hmm?Sure. then everyone, if you excuse me"Kuroko said while bowing and then walk towards the balcony in Aomine's room

"Kurokocchi!renew your barrier. That woman pierced the defensive barrier around you right?"

"Sure"

"And...Don't fly to far"

"sure"

"And...Don't overwork yourself"

"Sure"

"And..."

"Kise-kun...I'm not a child. You didn't need to remind me. I'm off.."said Kuroko then started to fly with his mismatched wings. There are silent moments for a while, until Aomine started to talk

"hmmm...from where should I start this?"

"Maybe you can start with the reason you and Ryouta is kissing Tetsuya?"said Akashi smirking

"You already know most of it right?"ask Aomine

"There is no harm to tell something twice. And the Atsushi and Shintarou here know nothing of this"

"Eh?you didn't tell them?"now, it's Kise that ask Akashi

"Ryouta...what kind of man did you think I am? I'm a man of my promise"said Akashi furrowed his eyebrows

"A sadistic scissor-crazy and slave driver man"wishper Kise

"Excuse me?"

"No...It's nothing"

"Well...Let's start! First,I and Kise didn't kiss Tetsu. We're feeding him"said Aomine

"What do you mean?"ask Midorima

"Tetsu is...you know Kuroko Mitsuki or Tetsu's mother is a normal princess without any of vampire blood inside her. And because of that, Tetsu is only half blood vampire. He doesen't have fangs, but his body needs blood"

"But, you didn't especially need your fangs to drink blood. Kuroko could drink a blood that have been transfused to a bottle right?"ask Midorima

"Shut up glasses, I'm not done talking. While Midorima word is true, the problem lies elsewhere. Tetsu is different from any other Vampire. He needs a specific type of blood, and that type of blood is his own blood type, AB rhesus positive negative"

"AB rhesus positive negative? "ask Murasakibara

"Yep...weird right? And because there aren't other people that has the same bloodtype as Kurokocchi, Aominecchi and I volunteered"Kise said while smiling a little

"Not too weird"wishper Murasakibara. But the other didn't hear his wishper as they started to continue the conversation

"And your bloodtype?"ask Midorima

"I'm AB rhesus positive and Aominecchi is AB rhesus negative. The first time we gave our blood to Kurokocchi, is when Kurokocchi almost die because he didn't drink any blood. Well, we were betting our compability of our blood with Kurokocchi body. And gladly, our blood matched his body so we can gave our blood. But the two of us had to do it. If it's only one of us, the balance of positive and negative will broken"explained Kise

"Then, why did you have to feed Kuroko mouth to mouth?"ask Midorima again

"Hmmm?Because we wanted it. And Tetsu didn't complain, so we went to our way of feeding him"answer Aomine casually

"you know, if a words leaked out about this, it's going to be a scandal for this kingdom. And why do you wanted to kiss him?"ask Midorima

"Why?it's because we loved him"answer Aomine and Kise

"Ehh?Midorimacchi, you don't know that kind of basic knowledge?"Ask Kise surprised

"What?oh...forget it. You guys brothers is incest. Now, it's bothering me but I keep on ignoring this topic. But I really want to ask. Why did usually, I cannot saw Kuroko's wings? And when I see it for the first time today, the wings have a different colour?"ask Midorima curious

"It's because..."

"It's because of the blessing"said Kuroko from the balcony looking at them and cassualy cutting Aomine's words

"Blessing?what does the blessing had to do with this?"ask Murasakibara that have been munching his snack

"Tetsu...Do you want to expalin about this yourself?"ask Aomine. His face softened when he saw Kuroko in his balcony

"Yes...I cannot always leave the explaining to Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. this is my personal problem after all."Kuroko said, while taking a seat between Aomine and Kise

"Normally, a vampire prince or princess that was directly the king daughter or son is blessed at the third night of their birth. That goes the same to me. But, at the ceremony something unexpected happend. The king of demon, Lucifer appear. Saying that he like me and he 'bless' me. Not accepting that, my mother sacrifice her live by taking half of Lucifer blessing to her own body. My mother, being only a human cannot handle the force of Lucifer blessing. And before she died, she summon one of the archangel 'Raphael' to bless me so that I won't turn into a demon."explain Kuroko monotonously

"Kurokocchi so straight"comment Kise

"Wait... Mitsuki-san is a human right?how can she summon an angel? An archangel on top of that!"ask Midorima

"Calm down Shintarou. About that, it seems that Kuroko Mitsuki comes from an spellcaster-summoner lineage And she had been practicing on how to summon high ranked angel since she was small. When I know tetsuya's secret, I asked Mikhail about it and say that Mikhail knows Kuroko Mitsuki. It seems that she can summon all the three archangel**. But I don't know the reason why she summon Raphael and not Mikhail, who are more stronger than Rapahael to bless Tetsuya. Well..I guess she can't choose. Remembering the short time and moment. "explain Akashi

"Akashi...you actually ask Mikahil?first time I'm hearing about this"said Midorima surprised

"Well...Tetsuya's past is interesting."

"And then...the effect of Lucifer's blessing is your wings?but why?Aren't Raphael blessing is stoping Lucifer's?"ask Midorima

"It's not enough"Aomine said

"Raphael blessing is not enough to stop Lucifer's blessing. That's why, there are some effect to Tetsu body because of it. And one of those effect is Tetsu's wings colour. White is because of Rapahel's blessing that stop the black one and black because of Lucifer's blessing that cannot be stopped by Raphael."Aomine said while looking at the now exposed Kuroko's wings

"And the reason why Kuroko's wings is invisible?"ask Midorima again

"Easy...it's because Kurokocchi is casting a barrier aroud it. And the barrier has a immense power that no one can detect it"answer Kise

"and why is the wings visible now?"

"because, the barrier broke when the bloodlust came in the garden. The barrier is taking so much power that under a special circumstance, it have to be gone. Well, that is only if Kurokocchi cannot handle the bloodlust"Kise said again

"Hmm...Aomine said something interesting. It was something along 'there are some effect to Tetsu body because of it. And one of those effect is Tetsu's wings colour' those line right? One of those effect...that means, it has done another effect to Kuroko's body right?"ask Midorima while smiling

"That one..."Kise said while looking away

"eh...did I said something like that?"ask Aomine. It's totally exposed that Aomine is lying

"You guys already told us this much. A more is not going to hurt right?"ask Murasakibara (I almost forgot about him being there actually)

"The other effect is I need blood twice as much as you guys."answer Kuroko

"Twice?that's a lot"Hum Murasakibara

"And...you guys. This is unrelated, not completely though but earlier who destroy Kise's barrier?and how did you guys know our location?"ask Aomine changing the topic

"Ah...the one who destroy Kise's barrier is me. Midorima and Murasakibara cannot break the barrier so I did it. And we know your location because Murasakibara tell me that there are smell of blood coming from this way."answer Akashi

"I should have expect it. The one who could destroy Kise's layered barrier is only me, Tetsu and you. Since you is the only person who could create a barrier equally strong to the one Tetsu's deploying around himself."Aomine said

"And...Akashicchi, why are you here? It's in the middle of night you know?and...you guys is tresspassing here"Kise said

"ah...Midorima fly to Teikou at full speed and ask me what happened to Tetsuya. Since I have vowed to not tell his story to anyone I said that 'you better look what happened with your own eyes.' And since I think that this could be interesting, I also brought Atsushi and fly here with Shintarou."answer Akashi

"well...since I'm and Atsushi are uninvited guest, I guess I need to come back later in a proper time. And Tetsuya"said Akashi again while looking at Kuroko

"Yes?"

"Renew your barrier at Teikou. It seems that Midorima is too fast for his own good and made a few crack in it."order Akashi

"So it's seems. I'm sorry about the barrier. Don't worry, I will renew it immidiately. Have a save trip Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun"Kuroko said while bowing

"Hnn..let's go,Atsushi"Akashi said then fly away. Followed by Murasakibara. Midorima is also excuse himself and going back to the guest room. Left only Kuroko,Kise,and Aomine inside the room

"Tetsu...that one secret cannot be known to anybody except us. Promise us please."Aomine said while walking slowly towards Kuroko

"Yeah...The last effect of Lucifer blessing. The real reason why this matter is becoming the SS class confidential secret of this kingdom. We cannot have the citizen of the world know. Kurokocchi is going to be this kingdom's king after all"Kise said while looking towards the sky

"Yes. I know. That's why I didn't tell them. The real curse of Lucifer's blessing and the effect of that. The first effect is my wings colour. The second effect is my need for bloods. And the third is..."

**In the sky {Somewhere along the border of Seirin Kingdom and Teikou Kingdom}**

"It's weird"Murasakibara said

"You notice it too?"ask Akashi

"Yep...the information is SS classed confidential secret right?but the information Kuro-chin, Kise-chin and Mine-chin told us is only ranked S class. It's not a kind of information that danger the citizen so it only ranked S"

"The two condition that makes an information ranked SS. First, the one who knows about this is only the real family of the owner of the information. And the second is the information contains something dangerous that could hurt one kingdom's citizen. Since Tetsuya cannot drink blood from normal people, the information cannot be counted dangerous."

"Then that's mean..."

"Yes. They still hasn't told us everything. But it's allright. I believe that Tetsuya himself would tell us, no. me in the near future. I just have to wait"

* * *

><p><strong>Done!it's finnaly done. Well, this story have a potential to be a multi chapter story. I already imagining the ending of the multi chapter story but I'm too lazy to write more. And I'm the type of writer that cannot continue a story if the theme or anime not interest me anymore (and the main reason is if I continue the story, the pairing will change from AOKUROKISE to AKAKURO since AKAKURO is my favourite pairing). So I end this story with this 2 shots. Of course, I also accept review so feel free to do so. And once again, I'm so sorry about any error on language. I try my best to fix so if there is something wrong, feel free to tell me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seirin Kingdom<strong>

"The third is...I myself can turn or become Lucifer himself. I'm the world itself biggest enemy. No, I'm the enemy of heaven and earth. The enemy of human and angel. The enemy of God himself"

"Tetsu..."

"Kurokocchi..."

"Even right now..his voice is echoing in my heads"

"What should I do?"

"It hurts..."

"It hurts to know that the one who killed my mother is me,myself"

"It hurts..."

"Help me"

"Save me..."

_"I am Lucifer, the fallen archangel_

_I hereby swear_

_I will lead my army to destroy all_

_I will make you, The God feeling shame for creating those inferior creature called human_

_I will make you, The angel and the archangel that served Him fall like me_

_I will make you, humans feel despair over this world created by Him_

_I will show you, that someday I will rule. Not ruled"  
><em>

* * *

><p>*Lucifer :Satan's commanderLeader/King. For more information check Wikipedia

**Archangel : Archangel is chief of the angel. it consist 3 angel and that is Mikhail, Raphael, and Gabriel. Sometimes, it said that there are 4 archangel plus Uriel. For more information check Wikipedia


End file.
